


Gargalesis

by thorinoakenbutt



Series: Freedom and Redemption [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, Tickle Fights, featuring the upkeep of Dorian's magnificent facial hair, guest starring the Inquisitor's neverending pile of paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt
Summary: It wasn’t often that Dorian woke up before Revas. The elf was usually already dressed and sitting at the large desk that occupied the corner of the room, working on the neverending mountain of paperwork that always seemed to grace its surface while he sipped a cup of Antivan coffee. On the very rare occasion that Dorian would wake first, he’d find a still slumbering Inquisitor, clinging to him like a leech. A very attractive leech, who was currently drooling a sizable puddle onto his shoulder.
Relationships: Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Freedom and Redemption [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813036
Kudos: 38





	Gargalesis

**Author's Note:**

> Gargarlesis is just a fancy name for the laughter-inducing type of tickling. The more you know!

It wasn’t often that Dorian woke up before Revas. The elf was usually already dressed and sitting at the large desk that occupied the corner of the room, working on the neverending mountain of paperwork that always seemed to grace its surface while he sipped a cup of Antivan coffee. On the very rare occasion that Dorian would wake first, he’d find a still slumbering Inquisitor, clinging to him like a leech. A very attractive leech, who was currently drooling a sizable puddle onto his shoulder.

Smiling fondly, Dorian grabbed one of their many blankets and dried off his shoulder and the corner of the elf’s mouth to get rid of the evidence before gently untangling himself. Early into their relationship, Dorian had learned just how unpleasant Revas could be when teased about that particular subject. It was far easier for everyone involved if the Inquisitor was allowed to pretend that he was above such mortal failings as drooling in his sleep. At least he didn’t snore.

Pressing a kiss to his amatus’ tattooed cheek and tracing a gentle caress along one of the swirling lines of the elf’s vallaslin, Dorian slid out of bed. He located his trousers from where they’d been thrown the previous night in amorous enthusiasm and pulled them on before padding barefoot over to the wash basin. Picking up his razor, he gave himself a cursory once over in the mirror before taking the blade to his morning stubble. Once he was satisfied with that, he got to work on styling his moustache.

As he finished, he noticed Revas stir through the reflection in the mirror. The Dalish gave a small moan of pleasure as he stretched languidly, kicking off the blankets and inadvertently giving Dorian a rather generous show of gloriously golden brown skin. “Good morning,” he greeted, smiling at the sight.

Revas rolled onto his side, bleary stormy grey eyes locking onto Dorian’s form. “Mornin’,” the elf murmured, voice still rough from sleep. He sat up, yawning as he combed his fingers through his waist-length hair, frowning as they snagged on a knot. 

“If you’d like, I can brush your hair once I’ve finished,” the human offered.

“Sure,” came the reply. Ah, his beloved was so eloquent in the morning. Revas scooted off the bed and wandered over to his desk to peruse the various documents he’d left scattered across the top. Dorian tracked his movements in the mirror as he worked on his hair, amused to see that his lover preferred to go nude this morning.

“Aren’t you cold? Your leggings are there at the foot of the bed.” Not that Dorian would ever truly complain. He enjoyed both the casual intimacy of being undressed together while not in carnal bliss, an utter novelty to him that he still couldn’t get used to. When the elf didn’t respond beyond a noncommittal grunt, Dorian continued, “You really should wear _something_ , Amatus. What if Sera barges in again?”

Revas tossed him an impish grin as he abandoned the desk and sashayed to Dorian’s side to watch as he finished fixing his hair. “I think she learned her lesson. She could barely look at either of us for an entire week after that.”

“Yes, well I would rather not chance it happening again with anyone else. So please, get dressed before you catch a chill.” 

“What happens if I say no?” Revas asked stubbornly, wrapping his arms around Dorian’s bare torso and nuzzling his face into the man’s back. So it was going to be one of those mornings. He smiled and leaned back into the elf’s embrace. The Inquisitor rarely woke in such a pleasant mood.

Deciding to play along, Dorian pretended to contemplate the question. “You know, I’ve changed my mind just now. You can brush your own hair, my dear,” he announced. Revas made a displeased sound against his shoulder blade, flexing his fingers against the human’s sides. Dorian inhaled sharply, flinching away from the touch, and immediately realized his mistake as he felt the elf go oh so very still. 

Sure enough, he felt those fingers experimentally dance up his ribs and heard a decidedly dangerous, low laugh as he squirmed. Dorian was across the room in the blink of an eye, putting the bed between them as a rather pathetic barrier. Revas tried and failed to suppress what Dorian could only describe as a smile of pure evil. “ _No_ ,” he tried to sound commanding, and was sure he fell somewhere in the area of desperate. “Revas, no. Whatever you’re thinking, it’s a terrible idea.”

“What’s the matter, Dor? You’re not _ticklish_ , are you?” Revas’ innocent tone, at odds with the predatory way the elf advanced towards him did nothing to relieve Dorian’s worries. Quick as the lightning he was so well-known for slinging in battle, Revas leapt onto the bed and using all of his weight, dragged Dorian down with him. He gave an undignified squawk that he could be embarrassed about later, when he wasn’t in mortal danger. 

The ensuing struggle ended with the elf pinned to the mattress, hands trapped above his head with an entirely too smug expression for Dorian’s liking. “ _Don’t_. Never again, do you understand, Revas?” The reprimand would have sounded more authoritative if he weren’t breathless from laughter. Blasted, _darling_ , ridiculous elf. 

“Oh no, I know your secret now, Dorian Pavus. You’d better watch yourself, magister. I’ll ambush you when you least expect it,” Revas warned, wiggling his fingers deviously for emphasis.

“I’ll tell everyone that you drool in your sleep,” Dorian threatened. There, that wiped the smirk off his amatus’ face as he gasped in outrage.

“I do not!”

“And I am _not_ ticklish.”


End file.
